Adam "Kane" Marcus
"YOU SHOULD... HAVE LET... ME TALK TO THEM!" : ~Kane ''' '''Adam "Kane" Marcus is an ex-mercenary and former member of the notorious group 'The7'. Kane serves as the main protagonist of the series. Mercenary Profile Kane is an experienced fighter, adept in unarmed combat and the use of firearms, as well as the methods that make them efficent. With ten years of being under the direction of the 'The7' Kane gained a set of remarkable skills that made his acts successful, eventually earning himself a seat amongst the actual 7 crime lords who constituted the organization. He also shows a high amount of skill with a Push Dagger, as he almost always wields one. Personality Profile Kane is a hardended, rough individual, who albeit suffers from psycological trauma sustained throughout his life. Resilient in situations that are extremely stressful and where life and death are present factors, he posesses a decisive, rough, serious no-nonsense attitude. Capable of being in positions of authority and creating plans of action, his resolve and character are steeled from all his lows and hardships. Despite being a ruthless criminal, he does genuinely love his daughter Jenny. At the beginning of the first game, he writes a letter to her expressing regret for not being there for her and apologizing for it. Later on, he goes after the 7 in ensure her safety. His motivation in the second game is to use his share of money from the job to benefit her and retire with the purpose of being there for her. He also loved his wife as well, expressing regret over their situation and flying into a rage when Mute kills her, beating him to death. Criminal History: Offense Category Adam “Kane” Marcus has been found guilty of the manslaughter of 25 Venezuelan citizens. He is sentenced to death and awaits transportation to Death Row. Case Notes Kane’s son died at the age of two in a tragic accident when he got hold of Kane’s service gun. Kane’s wife blamed her husband for the death of their son and left him. Kane has not seen his daughter since she was five years old. Several years after his son’s death Kane became a member of "The7", the most powerful clan of mercenaries in the world. Working with them, he fought in the world’s trouble spots for the highest bidder until a mission in Venezuela that went wrong badly. The failed mission action in Venezuela led to the deaths of 25 Venezuelan citizens. Kane was the only survivor from the mercenary group and it is rumored that he escaped with a vast amount of loot. There is little evidence of what happened to this haul. Kane was arrested soon after his return to the USA. He was found guilty of the accused crimes and sentenced. The loot was never found. In Kane and Lynch: Dead Men Kane is first heard writing a letter to Jenny as he is about to be sent off to his execution. He does not finish it in time and puts it in his pocket as he is escorted to the transport vehicle. In the vehicle, he ruminates over his lost family and his regret until James Lynch snaps him out of it to tell him to "cover his head". At that moment a semi truck slams into the prison transport vehicle the two men are riding on. Lynch shoots the handcuffs of Kane at which point they run intro an alley for cover and are met by a group of masked mercenaries, the ones responsible for the two's freedom, and after Kane, confused and angry, confronts the leader of the group the leader breaks Kane's nose with the butt of his rifle. They all continue to run through several buildings and alleys all the while engaging the LAPD in a running gunfight, until they are all picked up by a van at which point Kane and Lynch have hoods thrown over their heads. The group arrives at a mall still under construction where Kane is thrown before what is now left of his former team The7. Which consist of: Carlos, Kane's former best friend, Mute, a quiet and sociopathic killer, The older brother, the sinister leader of The7, and the psychotic and scarred younger brother who is Kane's nemesis. The7 inform Kane that they have his wife and daughter Jenny and that Kane must get back the loot, that he apparently stole from them in Venezuela, or they would kill them both along with Kane (who The7 have marked for death anyway) they appoint Lynch as Kane's watchdog. Sometime after escaping the police Kane contacts an expert safe cracker he knows and they along with Lynch break into a bank that Kane stored the loot that The7 want. Once inside the bank Lynch is tasked with watching the hostages while Kane and the safe cracker head for the banks vault. After fighting their way through security they make it to the vault and blow open all the safe boxes only for Kane to learn that what he is looking for is missing and he seems to know who took it, The safe cracker is also displeased that Kane didn't fill him in on all the details and that the job they were on was not just a regular bank robbery prompting him to tell Kane that after this job their friendship was over. Shortly after blowing the vault Lynch starts to lose his grip and begins killing all of the hostages much to Kane's horror, and with Lynch's execution of the hostages the SWAT teams and police officers storm the bank and after a brief shootout they are rescued by their driver and after a long chase through the streets of Los Angeles, and the deaths of the driver and safe cracker, Kane and Lynch manage to escape and begin to make their way to Japan where Kane insists he knows a girl there that can help them get back The7's loot. When the duo arrive in Japan they head for a night club where breaks into the office of Yoko the daughter of Japanese gangster and criminal kingpin Retomoto, Kane proceeds to have Lynch kidnap her, and once Kane reveals who her father is Lynch becomes very angry that Kane did not inform him of her father's criminal status (along with the fact that Kane's own daughter has been kidnapped, which Lynch sees as hypocrisy) however they still manage to battle through numerous security guards and gangsters and escape with Yoko in tow. Kane sets up an exchange with Retomoto: The7's loot for Yoko. When Kane and Lynch arrive at the meet Retomoto is nowhere in sight making Lynch very nervous Kane proceeds to explore the area, leaving Lynch with a tied up Yoko. Kane discovers a ringing cell phone which turns out to be Retomoto himself at first sympathizing with Kane's current situation with The7 and offers his help in killing them and rescuing his family. A anxious and nervous Lynch, who is on the other end of Kane's ear piece, overhears this conversation and once again loses his grip thinking Kane is betraying him and The7 causing Lynch to shoot Yoko which sparks a subsequent gun fight with Retomoto's forces which both Kane and Lynch escape. The two arrive in Los Angeles once again only to be taken captive by The7 and brought to an empty construction site where Kane's family is brought before him. After some brief words with Carlos The7 leave the execution to be carried out by the member Mute, when Kane tries to talk to his wife and daughter Jenny Mute viciously executes Kane's wife right in front of him causing Kane, in a fit of rage, to brutally beat Mute to death with a shovel. With the help of Lynch, Kane is able to kill off the remaining mercenaries and save Jenny after which Kane sends her home wanting her nowhere near him. Kane, along with Lynch, break several other "dead men" out of prison, former members of The7 that were disowned they include: Thapa, Rific and Shelly. During the prison break Kane learns from Shelly, who recognized Lynch, that Lynch is the one most likely responsible for his wife's death, after Lynch lied earlier telling Kane his wife was murdered without him knowing the circumstances, this revelation greatly angers Kane but the group moves on anyway. Kane, Lynch and their new crew of dead men decide to hit Retomoto and get the stolen loot back. The group manages to kill him and fight their way to the street where a huge gunfight erupts between them and the Japanese police, they all manage to fight their way to the getaway van and escape. The group of "dead men" then head for Havana where The7 are aiding the local government against the rebel forces their. They mange to fight their way to the city capitol where Kane finds and kills the mercenary who broke his nose at the beginning, they also find Carlos who The7 abandoned to Kane's mercy. Kane excepts Carlo's help much to the chagrin of the rest of the group, this new alliance causes Thapa to leave Kane's crew stating he couldn't trust him anymore. The "dead men" attack the brother's heroine operation and private villa in Venezuela after listening to enemy radio chatter Kane realizes that the brother's have kidnapped Jenny once again. Carlos betrays Kane and tries to bargain with the brother's but is killed when Kane realizes his former best friend has been murdered he shows some degree of remorse despite the betrayal. Kane and Lynch finally come face to face with The elder and younger brothers, with the younger brother holding Jenny hostage and the Elder one insulting Kane and threatening to kill his daughter. Kane snaps and shoots a nearby mine, which Carlos had been carrying with him. The explosion kills the older brother and gives the younger one a chance to escape with Jenny with Kane and Lynch in hot pursuit of him. While chasing the younger brother Kane hears over the radio that Rific and Shelly are pinned down at the air field they were covering, but Kane ignores their pleads for help and continues chasing the younger brother. They eventually catch up to him after Kane shoots the engines out of his plane keeping him from taking off. After Kane kills the younger brother's personal guards he engages him in a shoot out on the plane eventually getting his revenge by gunning him down in the cockpit of the plane while Jenny looks on. Jenny tells Kane her disdain for him and his actions and what he has become Kane tells her he is sorry and that he promises to stay out of her life forever once he gets her to safety. Just Shelly's voice comes over the radio once again asking for back up, Kane decides he does not want to leave what is left of his team to burn so he and Lynch, along with Jenny, go to their rescue. Once Kane reaches Shelly and Rific's location he finds Rific dead and Shelly furious at him for not coming sooner. Kane, Lynch, Shelly and Jenny head for the pier in hopes of escaping by boat. But just when they reach it, Jenny is critically wounded. Shelly loses his patience and attempts to escape himself while a distraught Kane and angry Lynch escape on another boat but not before Lynch is shot in the shoulder. In the closing shot we see Kane telling an unresponsive Jenny of the letter he wrote to her and how much she means to him, while Lynch berates him for not being able to help his own daughter as their boat drifts down river. In Dog Days Kane arrives at Shangai with his bag and reunites with Lynch. While talking, Lynch says that they are going to talk and fix things with a man name Brady, to what later Lynch ask for Jenny, and Kane says that she is all right and that Lynch don't bother him anymore with more questions. After finding Brady, they soon find that he is running with a girl, and there are his goons trying to kill both of them. When the duo corner Brady, the woman is accidently killed in the crossfire (it isn't specified who killed her though.) Unbeknownst to the two men, she is the daughter of Shangsi, a corrupt but high-ranking Politburo official. Brady then commits suicide by slitting his own neck, which leaves Kane and Lynch shocked and confused. Later on, Kane and Lynch are discussing with Glazer about to bring weapons to Africa trough a ship, but in the middle of the highway the are attacked by the mafia and the police, and Glazer almost dies. Glazer says the group that Hsing may have been involved in this, and leaves the pair, with some of his man in his headquarters with his van. Afterwards Tommy, one of Glazer's men, dies because of a headshot, but eventually they found Hsing, who reveals Kane and Lynch that they are responsible of killing Shangsi's daughter. Upon learning this, Glazer's men turn on Kane and Lynch, who are forced to kill them to keep the news from reaching to Glazer. Later, the duo laid low in a restaurant for a few hours,, only to be surprised by the swat team. After escaping, they go to save Xiu, and fight their way to Lynch and Xiu's apartment building, which has now been taken over by Hsing's men. The three are captured and tortured by Hsing, who kills Xiu. Lynch, who passes out and is believed dead, is dumped in an alleyway, only to regain consciousness, where he then kills Hsing and rescues Kane. The two men, now naked and badly cut, are then forced to fight their way through the streets against another SWAT team and more dirty cops. Afterwards Lynch breaks down over Xiu's death, saying Shangsi will pay very dearly for what he done, but Kane says that because she is dead, she will not care if her death is avenged or not. He then says that Lynch that they need to stick together to survive Some time later they get some clothes and arrive at the shipbuilding complex where Glazer's arms deal is taking place. Glazer, who reveals that he already knows, betrays them and orders his men to kill Kane and Lynch, who manage to kill the gang in response. The two then chase and corner Glazer, who then reveals that he has a private plane at the airport that the two can use to escape the city. Glazer is then executed by a military sniper, at which point both men realize that Shangsi had used Glazer to lure them into an ambush. Kane himself then points out that they must escape the city if they want to survive. After escaping into a trainyard, Kane tells Lynch that he is free to do what he want, to that he responds that he has nothing to lose and that he is coming with him and at least Kane has Jenny, only for Kane to reveal that she's still deeply angry at him for what happened and that they haven't spoken since Venezuela. Kane then explains that he joined the deal to make money that he could give to Jenny for the life she wanted, and that they could be a family again. The two fight their way through more police and PLA soldiers, where they attempt to escape on a moving train leaving the are, only for the soldiers to stop the train. After being captured, the two are escorted onto a helicopter to Shangsi's building to meet him. However, they manage to hijack the helicopter and destroy the other helicopters with the onboard weapons. Forcing the pilot to land on the building, the two fight through the security personal and confront Shangsi in his office. Lynch wants to kill him for the death of Xiu, but Kane points out that they caused his daughter's death, stating there is a code and telling Lynch that he has to control himself. Lynch responds that Kane is soft. When they eventually found Shangsi, he explains that he will forgive them if they agreed in making a deal with him. Kane tries to hear him out, but Lynch, wanting payback for his girlfriend's death and fearing that they will be betrayed again, kills Shangsi. This leaves Kane angry and upset, as he realizes that they now have no chance of redemption or mercy in China. Some time after, Kane and Lynch sneak into Shanghai International Airport to make their way to Glazer's private jet in order to escape the country, only to end up having to fight their way through the airport after authorities are alerted. Discovering Glazer's plane to be partially dismantled, the two then flee on to the runway, where they hijack a plane heading for Balzar, Ecuador; afterwards, the two finally manage to fly out of China. It's unknown what will happen next. In Hitman: Absolution Kane makes a brief cameo appearance in the 2012 installment of the Hitman franchise. He can be seen standing near the jukebox in The Great Balls of Fire, a roadside bar on the outskirts of Hope, South Dakota. He can at first be seen being questioned by a bar inhabitant regarding the reason for his presence in the town. He will respond, telling the man that he's here "on business" and that he's waiting for his partner (referring to Lynch) to return from a trip into the town. Lynch can later be seen at the gun store within Hope itself. If Agent 47 (the main character of the Hitman franchise) shuts off power to the jukebox, a brief cutscene will play, depicting two bikers picking a fight with Kane, believing he turned off the jukebox due to his proximity to the device. Kane, however, easily knocks the two men out and continues smoking his cigarette. If 47 approaches Kane after this, it is possible to fight him in hand-to-hand; he is considerably more difficult to defeat than many other characters in the game, requiring a more complex combination of buttons in keeping with the game's combat controls. He is also mentioned while in the jail. If Agent 47 goes through the vents he can hear Kane talking outloud while writing a letter to his daughter. Quotes Dead Men * to Jenny Dear Jenny, I've been trying to write you this letter for fourteen years. Today's my last chance. This afternoon I will pay for my mistakes with my life. It's only fair. As you know if you've read the papers, my life as a mercenary and all the pain I've caused, most of it is true. I should regret it all, I should be scared of dying, but I'm not. I can't anymore. The only feeling I have left is regret, regret that I'll never get to know you. You are all that matters. Sorry I never understood. Your father, Kane. * Mute to death after Mute killed his wife "YOU SHOULD... HAVE LET... ME TALK TO THEM!" * "Look, I'm gonna be doing some things she shouldn't see. So you just shut up and help me carry my wife." * "Those ain't exactly ulcer pills are they?" * "I've owed you this for a long time. And I pay my debts, to the penny." (when he executing Retomoto.) * "Some things shouldn't be rushed." * "Fuck! That old fucker took it!" * line to his daughter'' "Jenny, I wrote you a letter."'' * "Look I'm gonna be doing some things she shouldn't see. So you just shut up and help me carry my wife." * his wife's grave "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry it ended like this, and I'm sorry I couldn't just die. But I swear. I'll find them all before they find Jenny. I'll kill them all before they even look at her." * Lynch "Nobody gets away with what you just did!" * line "The fuck I did!" * "Ah Fuck! You fucking idiot! I can't believe you....What the fuck is the matter with you?" * Lynch "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Dog Days * "I see you're still insane, Lynch." * "When we're done playing gangster, I want to go to my hotel." * "It's fucked. I hate it." (when Glazer asks him if he likes Shanghai) * "This is bullshit! You fucking amateur! I signed up for an arms deal, not a goddamn war!" (when he and Lynch are attacked at the restaurant.) * "They got people tied up? What kind of police are they? (when the two find the restaurant staff bound and gagged by the SWAT team.) * "Jesus, Lynch!" * "Watch out!" (said when encountering enemies) * "Let's go!" * "Fuck! I got company!" * "(yelling) Arrrhg, fuckers!!" (while fighting Hsing's men at Xiu's apartment building) * "She better be fucking worth it, Lynch." * "We gotta go. Leave the country. Th-Th-This fucking Shangsi… What ever the fuck! He owns the police, he owns Hsing. We're way over our heads here!!" * Listen to me, Lynch. If you love this woman, you stay the fuck away!" * "Who were those men in white?! Were they Shangsi's men? They fought like soldiers." (about the men in white painter suits and masks at Xlu's apartment.) * "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" (threatening Hsing when he is torturing the two.) * "Don't you fucking hit me again." (after Lynch saves him from Hsing.) * "Lynch? Lynch! …Fuck. Lynch, don't look." (when he realizes Lynch is looking at Xiu's corpse.) * " (in pain) Hey... do you... wanna talk?" (showing surprising sympathy towards Lynch over Xiu's death.) * "We gotta press on!" (when he and Lynch are fighting the cops while naked.) * "Glazier!! You're fucking dead!" Glazier betrays the two and sends his men to kill them. * "Oh, you fucked up bad, Glazier!!" * "What the hell?!" ambushed by more of Glazier's men. * "Sniper!" Fuck... Shangsi's here. Son of a bitch! He used Glazier to get to us! This whole thing was a fucking setup! We gotta go!" Glazier is killed by a sniper '' * "Screw that! Everything is off! We can't beat him! If we wanna live, we gotta get out of Shanghai now!" ''Lynch questions him about the money. * "He's gonna keep coming! Shangsi is gonna keep fucking coming!" fighting through Shangsi's soldiers at Glazier's shipbuilding complex. Trivia * His nickname is a reference to the biblical Cain in the Christian account of the origin of murder. * He is 38 years old in Dead Men and 41 years old in Dog Days. Category:Characters Category:Weapons use